The island of Peepsy Colla
by RaptorRage
Summary: Takes place between Books 9 and ten Odysseus and his loyal crew find a new island, and a new foe


Book 9 ½  
  
The Discovery and The Fall of the Ionius  
  
When young Dawn with her rose-red fingers shone once more we sailed across the Mighty Poseidon's battlefield. The wrath of Poseidon would not be made subservient. The earthquake god pummeled us with hoards of swells. We lost ten good oarsmen trying to escape the fate set against us. And from there we sailed on, glad to escape our death yet sick at heart for the comrades we had lost.  
  
We escaped with our lives but our course took a crooked turn. Three days we sailed on until we sighted the glorious island, unknown to civilized man. A god brought us in safe. We beached upon the shore without effort. In the distance a pillar of smoke arose from the woods. I took three men with me to probe the natives living in these parts. What are they- violent, savage, lawless? or friendly to strangers, god-fearing men?  
  
As we walked through the flora I heard a sound of rustling in the bushes, I drew my sword that had helped me win many battles and lightly prodded the bush. Out sprang a deformed looking creature. The creature had a pale blue elongated head with catlike eyes positioned like that of a fish able to see past normal limits. Its torso and upper extremities are like a typical human. A swift tail with large spikes like a mace was mounted on its backside. "Please don't do me harm great sir," said the foul looking beast.  
  
"Who.what are you?" replied I.  
  
"I am an Ionius, we are the protectors of the Island of Peepsy Colla, now who are you fine and powerful sir? Where do you hail from and where do the oceans lead you?" it probed.  
  
"What kind of god fearing creature asks such questions with out giving a guest a proper banquet to fill his belly? For my men and I have not eaten, not even a grain, in 3 days. We are exceedingly hungry and would gladly take what you have to spare," begged I.  
  
"Bring your men, we shall feast after sun down. Go towards the smoke we will be awaiting the arrival of your men and your story." replied the Ionius.  
  
When the land begun to become dark and the moon advanced we started towards the Ionius city. When we arrived, we were welcomed by the king of Peepsy Colla, Ceetriss.  
  
"Welcome to the city of Rolaideus. Where are the others?"  
  
"What others are you talking about I only have me and my three men here," I said.  
  
"Oh dear Odysseus, son of Laertes, you should know by now that we are the most singular creatures you've come across. We have the power, granted by the gods, to read the thoughts of humans and other lesser species. The rest of your crew is beached just outside of this city. If you want our gifts you must be truthful to us. Otherwise you will face our awesome wrath, for mind reading is not our only gift," Ceetriss replied.  
  
What other awesome power do these Ionius possess? How can they. Before I could finish contemplating the extremity of their power my thoughts were interrupted by Ceetris' voice. "You will soon find out dear Odysseus the extremity of our powers," he interjected.  
  
Then as if interrupted by a voice in his head he paused and thought. The way a man sits and thinks when visited by a muse inspiring him to tell a story of his past, the way that a priest sits and thinks before answering a difficult question asked by his disciple.  
  
"Come this way great Odysseus , son of Laertes, king of Ithaca. I must ask a favor of you and your men, may I add that you will be rewarded greatly for your services," Ceetris asked.  
  
"I'll do what you ask, I'm interested in your proposition," I told him.  
  
He brought me to his den. There were decorative tapestries hung about the walls. It had the sweet smell of cedar infused in the sides of the hut. He brought me to the farthest most room so we could speak in private. "I will keep this short, something most humans lack the ability to do, our sworn enemies the Aypoles have been creeping closer and closer year by year. We are on the verge of war, one which can not be avoided. We will need your help if we are to defeat their ranks of drones that they will plague us with. Will you help us great Odysseus?" he pleaded. How could I not help him? Think of what gifts they could bestow us with. Maybe he could even shorten our journey to, my dear home Ithaca.  
  
"I will help you great Ceetris, son of Zeus, but I want something in return. Some help on our trip would be excellent."  
  
"I will offer you something even better. A look into the Mirror of Nojiracut," replied Ceetris.  
  
"What is the Mirror of Nojiracut," asked I.  
  
"It allows you to see anything your heart desires. You can see your homeland, Ithaca. Or your wife, Penelope. But it can only be used once a year."  
  
"I will aid you in your quest mighty Ceetris. The Aypoles will not stand a chance against my sword for there is nothing that can stand in my way of a glimpse of my dear sweet Penelope. I miss her so much that I would kill a thousand men just to caress her sweet cheek," replied I. Ceetris led Me through the city to a temple in the middle of it.  
  
"Follow me inside, there you will view the Mirror of Nojiracut. Think about what you wish to see before looking into it, otherwise, you will see a horrible creature, that will grab you from inside the mirror, and kill you," said Ceetris. I thought of my dear Penelope and looked into the mirror. She looked like she had been tormented for a lifetime, yet her beautiful face shone through. I stood there memorizing what she looked like, and then I turned and left. Behind me, the mirror began to crystallize, and it began its one year hibernation again.  
  
"Let us go and defeat these Aypoles so I may go home and see her in person. Just lead the way and I'll fight," I said determinedly.  
  
When dawn with her rose-red fingers shone once more they set out on their journey towards the island of Caloka home of the Aypoles. The island was only a mere one half day away. We were guided into shore by a god. After a brief scouting of the island I determined that it would be best if we attack by night when they are sleeping and will not expect it.  
  
When the sun had gone down below the clouds we launched our attack. Traveling through dense forests during the dead of the dreaded sinister night we marched on and on for some time till we reached the outskirts of their village. We drew our swords and lit our torches and headed for the village. Island was as black as the night sky. There was no one to be seen around the borders of their central city. There was a sign at the gates saying, "Welcome to the city of Microprose."  
  
"This is their capital city," proclaimed Ceetris, "We will attack this location first."  
  
"Agreed." The Ionius and my brave men charged into the city. We reached the central plaza without encountering anyone. There was a low chuckle emanating from the surrounding Ionius. It rose to laughter as their faces morphed into a more evil image.  
  
"Mhuahaha!!!! You Fool, Odysseus!!! You and your men fell right into our trap. By the order of the Mighty gods, you shall be obliterated!!!!!!" laughed Ceetris.  
  
"But Ceetris, what about the Aypoles?" asked I.  
  
"They are us. The Ionius and the Aypoles are one and the same. Enough talk!!! Prepare to die!!!" The Ionius started to close in on us. Ceetris drew his sword.  
  
"Good-bye Odysseus," Ceetris struck at me with his sword. I pulled out my trusty blade and sliced him down the middle, causing him to leak a strange green gas. My squadron was fighting off the other Ionius, but they didn't stop coming. The air turned a shade of green as the murdered Ionius leaked the gas that must have been their blood. We began to retreat to our ships while slaughtering the rest of the Ionius. The air became hard to breathe as the gas became denser. Most of the Ionius were dead, and there were 5 that were critically wounded.  
  
We shoved off and rowed as hard as possible. The five remaining Ionius raised their hands to the sky and started to chant. Then a large cluster of storm clouds formed over the last ship. Lightning was flashing through the entire storm. Wind tunnels formed, and converged into one large tornado. The lightning started to touch, causing large explosions. The Tornado reached the ship and lifted it into the air. 1000 lightning bolts charged onto the ship, striking the center simultaneously causing a gigantic explosion that spread 1000 meters in all directions. We continued into the night, glad to escape our death yet sick at heart for the comrades we had lost. 


End file.
